The invention relates to a float or buoying structure and particularly to such a structure adapted to float a length of mooring line or hawser.
It is often desirable that mooring lines or hawsers be made to float on the water surface. In off-shore mooring systems, where long lengths of mooring hawsers are used between the shore and a distant off-shore pier or dock, it is particularly advantageous that at least portions of the hawser around the pier or dock be floated so as to be visible. Also, it is desirable that particular lengths of the hawser can be moved along the water surface to different positions around the pier area to allow for unobstructed movement of other vessels into and around the pier. Floating substantial lengths of hawsers allows the position of the hawser in the water to be easily discerned so that movement around the hawser, repositioning of the hawser, or hook-up to the hawser is more readily achieved.
Many off-shore mooring systems utilize hawsers of heavy steel cable which are difficult to float. Flotation collars, (cylindrical buoyant structures wrapped around a section of hawser), while satisfactory for some lighter weight hawsers, have not been entirely satisfactory for use in floating some of the more heavy and larger diameter hawsers as are often used in off-shore mooring systems.